battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Angel of Defusion
Angel of Defusion is the 14th volume of Battle Angel Alita: Last Order. Cover Alita riding on Deckman 100 while they explore Ketheres. Phase 82 Toji is recovered from orbit. Sechs is finally able to determine what Zekka meant when he said that he moved at supersonic speed when standing still, but still needs to figure out how to control his Fizziroy Body. When he finds a collapsed Zazie in the infirmary, he assumes that Alita attacked her, but the latter denies it. Zazie breaks up the fight before it starts and begins to tell her story. Phase 83 A month before the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament, Operation Hagel was launched to recover Olympus Spaceport from the Neo-Third Reich Division. Zazie led a squad during the operation and was assigned to support a Venusian unit when it ran into trouble. Her squad met and was wiped out by the mysterious Künstler known as Frau X. Phase 84 Zazie survived the encounter, but is revealed to have been hit with a mysterious -like technique which causes thousands of waves to reverberate inside her head and will localise in a month, killing her. She also transmits the Verschlag to whoever or whatever touches her head. Zazie tries to keep her condition a secret from Limeira, but the queen finds out and orders her to support the Space Angels in an attempt to possibly be cured by another Künstler, Alita. Phase 85 Zazie's story leaves everyone surprised. Alita cannot recall the technique that Frau X used, but is able to neutralize the soliton waves reverberating inside Zazie's head as they reach a climax, curing her in time. Alita also discovers a coded message embedded in the waves. Phase 86 As Aga Mbadi prepares the Sword of Damocles to be used the next day in the Finals if necessary, Yani checks up on Zekka and discovers that he has been pushing his body to the limit as he has been using his ultimate technique, the Dragon Slaying Bone Crusher. Melchizedek reveals to Mbadi that the consequences of what happens in the Finals encompass countless possibilities and he realises that his actions could destroy the world. He is unexpectedly confronted by an avatar of Alita that soundly defeats him a second time, even though she is actually asleep in the real world. Phase 87 In the Scrapyard, Koyomi learns of Vector and Kaos' plan to publicly broadcast the Finals in cooperation with Tiphares. Vector arranges for the Scrapyard's declaration of independence to be published the following day and that night rallies a huge crowd at the Agrippa Circuit, presenting the Finals as a spectacle to wager on. Koyomi bets on Alita and various characters, past and present, who has Alita has met are then shown as the Finals are about to begin. NG Life Theater Bust Queen! Olympe is named the first BAA bust queen winner, beating out Alita and Caerula Sanguis. Our Cat Deckman 100 wonders if his cat, Alita, can see ghosts while staring at the wall. Remote Violence! Alita pays Mbadi back for hacking her body while she was trying to sleep in Midnight Battle!!. Night on the Karmic Railroad! Melchizedek shows Mbadi various things that it sees, some of them random. Z.O.T.T. Finals! Saya enthusiastically roots for the Space Karate Forces to get revenge for the Guntroll. Category:Angel of Defusion